


Hardly Normal

by ami_ven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I had a normal life before I met you, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Normal

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "for the better"

“I had a normal life before I met you, you know,” said John, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Sherlock, peering around the dumpster they were currently hiding behind, snorted. “Your argument would carry more weight, John, if _you_ hadn’t been the one to suggest confronting a murder suspect.”

“I was only preventing you from suggesting something worse,” John protested. He straightened, smiling. “For the record, Sherlock? I don’t miss normal.”

“I’ve seen your military records,” Sherlock told him. “You were hardly normal, even before you met me.”

John grinned. “Yeah, but I’m happier now.”

THE END


End file.
